Nobunaga's Picnic
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Lady Sugar (MC) is attracted to Lord Nobunaga in spite of herself. She's declared herself a woman of simple pleasures - and Nobunaga has instructed her to show him what she means. Sugar gets him out of the castle and falls into Nobunaga's arms - she's in for more than any of the simple pleasures she had planned. Smexy situations ahoy. Written for Impracticaldemon, fabulous friend!


I stifled a sigh after another long day dancing attendance on Lord Nobunaga. I was beginning to think of him as Lord No-Having-Fun. Mitsunari, that dedicated man, had never flagged once. He was still taking notes and offering erudite strategies for planned battles and potential ones. All with a calm smile and pleasant demeanour.

Myself? Bored was becoming my middle name. We handled pleading requests from far-flung daimyos, not-so-subtle offers of dynastic union, and various issues of state. Lord Nobunaga dealt with a lot, and I mean, a lot of bureaucratic nonsense. Only here for a few weeks, and I was done up to the nth degree with the political scheming of this time-period. Why so many letters mentioning young, nubile and obedient daughters?

Clasping my hands, I settled further into my kneeling position beside Nobunaga. I stole glances at him, much like I had from the first. This man was attractive. Not only in looks but with his commanding attitude - which I was beginning to accept was something of a kink for me.

Cool and assessing eyes met mine - Nobunaga always knew when my attention wandered. I'd be upset, but that was always when he'd call the unending meetings to a halt.

"Lady Sugar," his voice was silky smooth and lilted with a smidge of amusement, "have we exhausted your attention for the day?"

Mitsunari smiled. He collected the mountain of letters, bowed and exited. Who knew what happened inside his brain? But he always left in a good mood.

The door shut and I lost my crafted smile. "I'd be more excited to work if I knew I had something fun planned for my free time."

"Our games of Go are not to your liking?" He lifted one elegant brow and waited for me to speak.

"Yes and no," I admitted. "I've made some good progress on my tactics, but it's your forte - and something you can relax with. I'm a more simple girl who likes simple pleasures."

"I will allow you to show me. Tomorrow, I am at your mercy." Nobunaga smiled.

My heart pounded. This smile had carnal intent written all over it. It's a very good thing I'm still kneeling - swooning is a real possibility. Was it my imagination, or was he undressing me with his eyes? He hadn't been that uncouth since the day that we'd met. Sure, colour me flattered, but I had concrete plans to return to my own time. Messing about with someone, let alone such a distinguished warlord, was not on offer. I shook my head, trying to clear the images from my cursed imagination.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Show me your preferred simple pleasure, and I'll grant you a boon." Nobunaga lifted one brow, making his smirk even more devilish.

"May I be excused?"

"Until tomorrow noon, dear Sugar."

It wasn't my imagination this time; Nobunaga's eyes gleamed with excitement. How could I keep myself out of his sexy clutches? Damn, why did I even think that! I rose and scurried out of the audience hall. I had tonight to plan some kind of event to keep distance between myself and the warlord I found more intriguing minute by minute.

Candle lit and futon readied for sleep, I cast my eyes over my gilded cage. Exquisite furnishings - simple but well-made, things I couldn't even begin to hope to afford as an aspiring fashion designer back home. I'd have to give up eating for a month to pay for half of the treasures on display - or settle for the cheapest of foods. Not that I could afford them at all as priceless antiques, of course. The moon glimmered and drew me to the window.

Shadows in the garden entranced me. It was a midnight wonderland, the peacefulness a contrast to how hectic and dangerous things were in this feudal time. What could I show Nobunaga that was a simple pleasure? He had all manner of possessions and power. Nobunaga had the finest of food, clothes, every type of consumable.

If I were honest with myself, I didn't hate the thought of spending time with Nobunaga. In fact, it made my stomach flutter. He and I - surrounded by nature and nobody else. A dream come true. I'd get to the centre of the real man - I'd treat him like a regular man of my time.

A smile curved my lips. That was exactly the solution I needed - a perfect first date idea. A picnic. The novelty factor would entrance him _and_ it was a simple pleasure. I could scavenge all I needed for a cheap, portable feast. One basket, a blanket, some drink and tasty food. In the morning I could hurry to the kitchen - the maids of the castle could be counted on to assist. Nobunaga's servants respected him and had never been anything but helpful as I acclimatized.

A half hour before noon I had everything under control. A packed basket and in my possession a hand-drawn map. Chieko, the friendliest of the castle staff, had been happy to show me the most secluded and romantic spot in which to picnic.

I paused outside of Nobunaga's room, knuckled poised to rap on his door when he called for me to enter. Gulping, running my free hand down to smooth any wrinkles in my kimono, I steeled myself. Nobunaga was a powerful man, but still a man - and he could be tamed by his stomach like any other person.

"We agreed at noon, right?" I asked, stepping inside his room and setting the basket to the side of the door. Ignoring it, I moved to stand in front of Nobunaga, who was contemplating the dregs of his teacup. "How did you know I'd be early?"

A cunning smile lit his features. "I have my ways."

Anxiety or was it anticipation? My knees trembled and I was glad my kimono hid that fact. "Follow me." Not giving him a chance to argue, I turned and moved to the door. Pointing to the basket, I looked over my shoulder. Nobunaga was already behind me as if he'd been teleported into place. My breath hitched and I tried to play it off with a weak giggle. "I need you to carry that."

Nobunaga lifted it and eyed me. "By all means, lead the way. I dreamt of many pleasures last night - but I confess I am most curious about the one you have prepared."

Despite myself, I made a shocked 'eep.' Face flushed I looked straight ahead and marched out of the palace. Well aware of the gazes of the servants, I did my best to ignore their murmurs.

Outside of the walls of the castle, Nobunaga broke his silence. "Other than treating me as a beast of burden, what does my lucky charm have planned?"

"It isn't a simple pleasure if there's too much planning involved," I told him firmly. "A picnic gets put together, but the fun just happens."

"Pic - nic?" Nobunaga tasted the strange word in his mouth. "I hear bottles of sake and detect the aromas of food from the basket. Is a pic- nic some kind of portable feast?"

"You're too clever for your own good, but yes." I stopped walking to shoot Nobunaga a disappointed mock-glare. "How like you to ruin a surprise. A picnic is a meal made more tasty after exercise, and suitable for a first date." One more look at the map and I folded it back into a square and tucked it into my obi. "We're almost there."

The spot was even more beautiful than Chieko had promised. Lush grass carpeted the area near a pond, a ramshackle, weathered building off in the distance. Beaten by the elements, but created with sturdy construction, it would continue to stand for decades more. Wildflowers grew in sporadic clumps, adding to the stunning scenery. Soot stained rocks and the ashes of old fires told me I had found the exact location.

"Please set the basket over here." I pointed to a spot close to the fire pit. "Should we spread the blanket now or wait?"

While I pondered, Nobunaga shook his head and rummaged, extracting the blanket with a flourish. "Let's find the softest patch of grass, shall we?"

"You seem to know what's expected." Hands on my hips I pouted. "I'm supposed to show _you_ my simple pleasures."

"Ah, but some things don't need explanation. Where else should we put comfort but on the softest area?"

Nobunaga gave me a rake-hell smile - and it would have melted my panties if this era had allowed me to wear them. I put more effort into appearing unaffected and hoped for the best. "Closer to the pond looks nice."

Only after an appeasing smile did Nobunaga move and spread the blanket where I indicated. He stalked over to me and stared into my eyes. Momentarily taken aback, I became mesmerized. Coming to, I blinked furiously and checked the contents of the picnic basket.

Nobunaga's strong hand captured mine and he grinned. "How long will we be enjoying this precious alone time?"

"…It depends," I choked, "on how well you behave."

"I'm always very good, even if I'm used to being the only judge of my behaviour."

Deciding to ignore, I closed the hamper and stood. "A small stock of firewood would not go amiss - if only to warm us should the weather turn."

"This is your command," Nobunaga laughed, "and I surrender myself to your leadership. You want firewood, we'll hunt for firewood."

"Good." Nonplussed, I stalked off into the most likely looking direction for deadwood with Nobunaga keeping pace. His side-glances at me made my stomach flutter in a way I enjoyed too much.

After dumping a large cache of wood near the fire-pit, Nobunaga stretched. I stood still and admired the play of well-toned muscles. My eyes made a meal of his form, broad shoulders, narrow waist, and perfect buttocks. And such dusty feet!

"Before we do anything else, we should bathe our feet!" I made the suggestion without thinking of the consequences. In order to remain dry, we'd have to tie up the ends of our kimonos - exposing our legs up to the knees. What if I fell? My clumsiness was a by-word on a good day - today, I could see myself ending up wet from hair to toes!

"An excellent idea," Nobunaga agreed without delay. "Your campaign of simple pleasure is much better formed than my expectations given the time you had."

"Thanks, I guess." Temporarily sour, I pouted. Removing my geta and tabi I drew the ends of my kimono up and tucked them into my obi. Even in the heat of the afternoon sun, my legs raised gooseflesh now they were exposed to the day's breezes.

Nobunaga followed suit, abandoning his footwear with relish and making short work of shortening his kimono so it wouldn't droop into the water. Composed and sure, he held out his hand to me. "Shall we?"

More excited for his touch than I should be, I took the proffered hand. The water was warmer than expected, but the rocks underfoot were slippery and sharp. After a minute, I felt more secure and I tugged my personal sexy warlord further into the pond. "Isn't this fun?" Lost in admiration of the bucolic scenery and amazing weather, I let my attention stray from my footing and stumbled. Sure I would fall, I yelped in dismay - only to be gathered against a broad and unyielding chest. Nobunaga held me tight in his arms.

"How lucky for you I have such quick reflexes."

On one hand, I was grateful not to be a cold shivering wreck - on the other, his smug grin needed taking down a peg. My body acted without permission from my brain. I kicked water at Nobunaga, the Devil King.

Shock was first and foremost his reaction - then he threw his head back and laughed. I struggled to leave his grasp but failed. Nobunaga splashed back. He inflicted minimal damage, but it was enough to make me sputter and cry peace.

"You win!" I shook my bedraggled hair from my face and grimaced. "How is it you come out on top of every situation?"

"That remains to be seen," Nobunaga's voice purred into my ear, "but I eagerly await such a conclusion." He took my arm and helped me navigate onto dry land. I made to dry myself, but he attended to me, using a corner of the blanket to remove the last of the water on my feet.

Suddenly nervous, I stammered, "L-let's eat."

Without speaking, Nobunaga brought the basket over to the blanket and placed it beside me, before sitting on my other I wasn't mistaken, desire for more than food had lit his eyes.

"My lucky charm should feed me."

Doing my best to ignore his bold words, I unpacked the food onto a large platter. There were rice balls, fresh rolled omelette, fried octopus balls, and a variety of pickled vegetables. While those had been admittedly none of my work, I'd added the latter to bring balance to the foods. I had a small parcel of sweets hiding too. Rice cakes stuffed with red bean paste and two kinds of sweet dumplings made from rice flour, filled with contrasting flavours that Nobunaga would love. He could buy himself all the sugar candies he wanted, so there was no point in bringing any of those to the picnic.

He'd been both wrong and right about the bottles of sake - there were bottles in the basket, but only one was sake. The other held my own version of lemonade. I unpacked two cups, the utensils, and finally the drinks.

I nibbled my lip as I considered challenging him to a guessing game - and came to the conclusion that Nobunaga would win, and I'd end up owing him more than I could afford. "I've made a special drink, would you care for a sample?" I poured some and tried to pass it to him.

Nobunaga smiled, shaking his head. "It would taste better from your lips."

"You can't be serious." Of course he was, who was I kidding? I sighed and set his drink down off to the side. "You'll drink when you're thirsty then."

"This feast is very delicious looking. Did you cook all this yourself?" Nobunaga took his chopsticks and lifted a piece of omelette, smelling and then popping it into his mouth; chewing with obvious enjoyment.

I watched Nobunaga lick his lips after swallowing - then reaching this time for a fried octopus ball, savouring this more slowly. He made eating look sensual - and it was beginning to heat my blood. If he asked me now to let him drink from my lips - I would allow it without a fight. Nobunaga stared at me - lifting a morsel of pickled daikon to his lips and then offered it to me, winking. I accepted it without a second thought, even as my own chopsticks sat lax in my fingers.

I was Nobunaga's passive receptacle. If I wasn't careful, I'd be easy pickings… Was that such a bad thing? Suddenly flustered, I choked on what I was eating and began coughing.

Faster than any medic, Nobunaga lunged toward me, wrapped his arms around and thumped my back, not stopping until my coughing dislodged the daikon. My throat was sore and raspy, but I croaked my thanks.

"Foolish Sugar," Nobunaga's arms tightened around me, "never scare me like that again." He whispered into my ear, "You have to be careful so that you can stay by my side."

Gradually I calmed, my breaths relaxed - and then sped again as Nobunaga's lips found the sensitive skin at my ear, sliding a kiss down my neck. I shivered even more as his hands gripped my upper arms.

Nobunaga shifted to look me dead in the eyes. "How will you fulfill your role as my lucky charm if you die?"

Stunned, I could only gawk at the powerful Sengoku warlord. He seemed more serious than his words suggested.

"Promise me." Nobunaga insisted, "This world would be far more dull without the light of my personal spitfire."

Somehow I nodded, my head whirling with thoughts of cute, somehow vulnerable, Nobunaga. I answered him without words. Cupping his cheeks in my now trembling hands, I planted my lips over his in a lingering kiss. After breaking contact, I drew back and smiled.

My smile was gasoline to his fire. Nobunaga kissed me back, using every ounce of technique and skill at his disposal; his tongue coaxing mine to twine with his. He captivated me - kept me enthralled with his sweet passion. I was lost in a world of sensation; thinking was beyond my current abilities. I wanted to revel in Nobunaga's kiss forever.

The press of grass against my back didn't wake me from desire, nor did Nobunaga's sudden weight on my body. I welcomed his questing fingers under my kimono, caressing skin that if it could, would cry for more. An epiphany occurred. Why be only receptive? I wanted to touch and caress him in return - and I absolutely should.

Nobunaga shifted his kiss to the corner of my mouth, nipping down my chin and neck, tasting - no, adoring - my flesh as he made his way to my now bared breasts. I could only mewl as he lipped and suckled my puckered nipples. He switched from one to the other, applying suction that I felt deep in my womb.

I revelled in sensation - but planned my counterattack even as I gasped and moaned. Barely hanging onto coherence, I pushed Nobunaga's own kimono off his shoulders. I shifted my body, twisting, hooking a leg around his, wriggling my hips into blessed friction. My hands worked to find and destroy the ties keeping his body from discovery.

Achieving success, I wanted to gloat my triumph. I'd undressed Nobunaga. I'd ruffled his feathers and through a hard-fought skirmish, I had him where I wanted him. "Does this mean you approve of my simple pleasure?"

Why did I try to derail our mutual seduction? Idiot! Pride had its place, but now it was getting in the way. I had spent the day telling myself I didn't want to fall under his spell, but that had been a damned lie.

Nobunaga detached his lips from my nipple and gazed at me. "Yes." He winked and reapplied himself to my breasts - his hands unknotting my obi - opening my kimono and baring my body fully to his hot hands. He made a sound of satisfaction, then gave a joyful laugh. Without saying a word he held me tight and rolled.

Now I was atop his body - and the view was amazing. I clutched Nobunaga's chest and giggled.

He grabbed my hips. I wriggled a bit, breath hitching as his erection said 'hello' to the juncture of my thighs. Despite how short a time I'd been here, how many nights had I dreamed of him - and this? I shouldn't waste the opportunity. I didn't care about anything now but our mutual pleasure.

"Mmmpf!" I kissed Nobunaga deeply, our bare chests pressed together. I had initiated the kiss but Nobunaga took control. It felt like his hands were moving across every part of my body; touching, stroking every inch of flesh in a hurry in case I halted our tryst. My body wanted this; while my mind had told me to play it slow and safe, my body decided to go all in.

"Such pleasures, Sugar."

Without conscious decision, I anchored my fingers into his hair and gripped his skull. Looking him full in the eyes, I paused before speaking. "This was inevitable from the beginning."

"Oh?" Nobunaga grinned; a wide, beautiful smile. "My lucky charm is filled with surprises."

Somewhat shy, but wanting to make my point, I leaned my face closer to Nobunaga. "A girl can change her mind."

Nobunaga turned his hand to caress overtop my heart. "I haven't changed mine."

"You are very much _not_ a girl." I dipped closer and darted my tongue into his ear, breathing a fair amount heavier than necessary. "I was only fooling myself into thinking I could resist you."

"Ah, Sugar." Nobunaga pushed against my hands, rubbing his head into my fingers and touched the flesh over my heart. "Pace yourself."

I closed my eyes and kissed under his ear, down his neck. "Can you withstand my onslaught?" More kisses I gave him, behind his ear and then I moved back to his lips.

He laid still, his eyes sparkling but quiet and watchful at the same time.

I smiled. "I'm _your_ lucky charm, yes?"

"Yes." Nobunaga nodded. "Mine."

I sealed my lips against his - this would get my point across in a more pleasing manner. Words were forgotten, now was the time of action. Nobunaga kissed me back with increasing passion. He rolled to his side and hooked a leg over my hip - seconds later, he moved his groin closer.

I sighed - happy to feel his desire. His erection was only one of many factors - his sweet kiss was another, and his honest words yet another - and all together made my heart beat with happiness. I kissed Nobunaga without reserve, pouring my feelings into my efforts. Nobunaga accepted my hungering kiss - his tongue sliding against mine, reaching deep, making me gasp.

My kimono was shoved down and off - my chest and arms open to the evening air and Nobunaga. We rolled again, I took this chance to become fully nude. My kimono had become too much of a hindrance. Union was my only thought - and I had no need of hiding my body.

I straddled his hips - his hot and heavy erection very close to where I needed. Did he want me? Oh yes, Nobunaga did, his erection made no secret of that fact. I closed my eyes and sighed my joy.

Nobunaga gripped his cock, making a minute shift, connecting us. His heat filled me - making me gasp. This was what I wanted, the merger of our bodies.

He smiled and rolled our bodies, landing on top - but keeping his weight from crushing me. Nobunaga caught my wrists and smirked, his eyes making a meal of me that I could feel deep down to my womb. "I'm quite hungry."

I nodded, the words inside me caught in a tangle as I read the desire on Nobunaga's face.

Nobunaga held me tighter, making me feel even more wanted. "My lucky charm, what a delicious banquet you are." He kissed me again, his tongue delving deep. Nobunaga bucked his hips, groaning in a most erotic fashion.

Hearing his voice, I needed to share mine. "Damn! Harder! Don't stop!"

Had I said that? Oh yes, I had.

Nobunaga grunted and redoubled his pounding efforts. "Sugar, your mouth needs taming." He plunged deeper into the juncture of my thighs, pulling back and sliding inside again, tickling nerves in a delightful way - over and over. "Do you want a further lesson?" He grunted, his hips fully against my own, his engorged cock rubbing the secret places inside myself. I wanted to scream but held back.

"Go ahead, teach me," I said, voice harsh as I clawed Nobunaga's back.

My sexy warlord redoubled his assault, fingers bruising my hips as he plunged in and out, bringing me closer to heaven as he moved. "Your lesson starts now." Nobunaga lifted my legs over his shoulders and continued to fuck me relentlessly.

"Mmff!"

Nobunaga grunted, pushing inside my slick heat and panting harshly as my inner muscles rippled around his cock - forcing him into vocalizing - loudly. "Fuck!"

I couldn't help but echo him and rushed to add, "Yeeeessss!"

"I learn very quickly." Nobunaga allowed his weight to rest on my body and then put his mass to rest on his knees. "And improve."

I screamed as Nobunaga plunged inside my body, deeper and more aggressive - but for all that, it felt sweeter.

Nobunaga roared as he reached orgasm.

My internal muscles fluttered wildly in response. Nobunaga was sharing himself with me - all his immense strength - and I felt taken to the edge of reason. I keened my pleasure, straining forward to take Nobunaga's face in my grasp and kissed him deeply.

Replete, I collapsed, sighing and breathing noisily. "Work was never this sweet."

Nobunaga laughed, gathering my body in his arms, holding tight. "I should add this to your chatelaine duties."

"What, what, what?"

Nobunaga kissed the side of my head and lazily trailed his fingers down my naked spine. "You are a splendid lover.

"I, er, ah…"

"My regular bed-mate or irregular. It is your decision." Nobunaga said these words casually, as if he had no interest in my answer. "But for now, I wish to finish the food you prepared."

I gasped. How could I have forgotten the food? How could I have allowed myself to make love to Nobunaga? This was a disaster of gigantic proportions!

I sat up and hurriedly pulled my kimono over my exposed body, struggling to my feet so I could tie it shut.

Nobunaga ignored his nakedness, watching me as I covered myself. "I will sample your delights again later."

I bit my lips as I dithered over what sort of response to give to Nobunaga; failing to decide, I sighed and kept my silence.

He shrugged his kimono onto his body, wrapping his belt into place and sitting cross-legged on the rumpled blanket. "I am most curious to learn what happens on a second date."

* * *

 ** _A/N: A little foray into another fandom ~ Ikemen Sengoku Warlords, otome game. This is a gift for Impracticaldemon - one of the most supportive friends and excellent writers I've met through the assorted fandoms I enjoy. And as a matter of fact, she's introduced me to this and other cybird games - drew me into the fandom with her own passion evident in her stories. This is my (small) thanks._**


End file.
